


Mickey’s Shirt

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Prompt - Mickey and/or Ian wearing each other's clothes?? :)aka Ian is a manipulative fuck





	

“I’m home!” Ian yelled, shutting the door and immediately kicking off his shoes.

“Kitchen!” Mickey shouted, dumping a whole pack of hot dogs into boiling water. Ian came up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing in close.

“Mm, I love a man that can cook,” Ian teased, pressing a kiss to Mickey’s neck.

Mickey snorted through a smile. He turned in Ian’s arms and wrapped his arms around his neck, ready to pull him into a kiss. “Wait til I microwave the chili,” Mickey said, leaning in. He stopped short.

“What the fuck, Ian!” Mickey hit him in the arm.

“Ow! What the fuck yourself!” Ian stepped back, confused.

“Been looking for that shirt all day, that’s fucking what,” Mickey turned away to check the hot dogs.

Ian sucked his teeth, “Mickey, c'mon. It’s just a shirt. You wear my stuff all the time.” He tried to take Mickey’s hips again but Mickey moved away.

“That’s different,” Mickey avoided him, shoving a bowl of canned chili in the microwave.

Ian sighed, crossing his arms and leaning on the counter. Mickey kept moving around the kitchen, pouting and grumbling. Ian took his chance and grabbed him when he passed, bringing his back to his front.

“Let go!” Mickey said sternly.

“No.”

“Ian!”

“What?” Ian grinned behind him. He slid one hand down to the front of Mickey’s jeans and cupped his dick.

Mickey’s breath caught. “Ian,” he whispered, turning his head. Ian captured his bottom lip in his teeth and pulled slightly, sucking on it. Mickey moaned, pressing into Ian’s hand.

“What’s the problem?” Ian asked, looking Mickey in the eyes.

Mickey sighed, “Fucking people…staring at you,” he mumbled.

Ian turned Mickey around. “What?”

“When you wear my shit, it’s fucking tight and…people…look,” Mickey admitted. He bit his lip, looking down at the way his shirt fit Ian’s every curve and muscle.

Ian smiled, pulling Mickey close. “You jelly, Mick?”

Mickey looked up and hit him again. “No I’m not fucking jelly. Just wear your own shit, alright?” He cursed, as he turned the stove down just in time.

Ian rolled his eyes, coming over to Mickey. “People may look, but there’s only one person who gets to touch,” he said, trying to get Mickey to look at him. When Mickey didn’t, he pulled the shirt over his head and held it out. “Here. Happy now?”

Mickey finally turned. He couldn’t help but take in Ian’s body, from his pecks to the top of his jeans. It was a fucking washboard. He snatched the shirt back. “Yes.”

Mickey threw it on the counter then grabbed Ian in a searing kiss, running his hands all over his abs and chest. He broke the kiss and gritted, “Mine.”

“The shirt?” Ian breathed with swollen lips.

Mickey shook his head. “You.”

Mickey was back on Ian before he could grin.


End file.
